pjmcrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Yusif Mekkaoui
Background Yusif was born in Toronto, Ontario. His mother was a refugee from Syria, When Yusif was 13 he met a Roman demigod who noticed Yusif's powers and told him to go to San Francisco, California. His mother was hesitant in letting Yusif travel the country but knew that his father was a god and eventually agreed for him to travel, She warned him to not get onto a plane and gave him a celestial bronze dagger. Yusif started his journey that would take months and once arriving in San Francisco, he walked wandered around until he came up to a tunnel and noticed two demigods wearing armor and approached them, They quickly brought him inside and led him to Mike Rift, The praetor. Mike quickly recognized that Yusif acted like a Greek, Mike worked with Yusif to train him as a Greek and When Mike thought Yusif was ready, he sent him to Camp Half-Blood. Yusif was told to talk to Chiron in the big house before checking out the rest of the camp. While inside the big house Yusif was claimed by Poseidon and was told to find Cabin 3. Battle of New York Yusif was at the arena training when he heard an alarm come from the Poseidon cabin, He grabbed a pocket watch that was given to him when he first got to Camp Half-Blood and ran to his cabin where he found Tory Brennan holding his Half-brother Max Treystar in her arms. Max had been stabbed in the neck by Tyler Rousseau. Yusif took Max in his arms and tried to help him but Max waved him off, he told Yusif and Tory that he had information on Tyler on his computer. Tory took the information and went back to her cabin. Yusif called for his other brother, Ryan Waters to help him bury Max. After Max's burial Chiron called Ryan and Yusif into the big house and showed them the news, the news showed images of Tyler marching into New York with an army of demigods. Ryan and Yusif ran to the Nike cabin to get Tory but found Nathan Quays fighting Sierra Galloway. Yusif broke up the fight and told Tory about the invasion then ran to find Nathan who left after Yusif had broken up the fight. Yusif spoke to Nathan and was finishing up when Tory and Sierra arrived. and Together Ryan, Nathan, Tory, Sierra and Yusif traveled to New York on Pegasus. A blast of wind had knocked Yusif out of the sky as they were approaching Central Park and Yusif was knocked out on top of a building. When he awoke he watched as Sierra electrocuted Tyler ending His life. Yusif used the water in Central park to bring him down to ground level as Zane Alexander burst out of the ground with an army of undead, The Rouge army and the undead army started fighting. Yusif went to approach Tyler's body but Chad Marino Pushed Yusif back as he walked past him and ran into battle yelling about the rouge army being poor. Yusif grabbed Tyler's dog-tags and went back to Camp Half-Blood. Appearance Yusif has slicked back brown hair, Sea green eyes and brown skin. He wears an orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt under a blue jacket. Yusif makes friends with everyone at camp always making them laugh and giving them advice. He is often being told that he reminds campers of Kyle Bonny. Yusif carries around Navezgane with him, he recieved it after arriving at camp when Max, Tory and Nathan were looking through Tyler's stuff after he left the camp. Abilities * General Hydrokinesis: He can create water from petrified seashells, as well as being able to create water with his own energy and summoning the "force of the ocean" to his will, as long as he concentrates hard enough. He can also harden water into an almost solid shapes * Vitakinesis (limited): Since he is the son of Poseidon he can heal most wounds and cure most poisons when in contact with water. * Water Propulsion: He can control the water around him to propel himself through water. Yusif can shoot water, not only from being in water, but he can blast the own water he creates. * Underwater breathing: Yusif can breathe underwater and diffuse the oxygen in the water to create oxygen bubbles that allow his non-hydrokinetic friends to breathe underwater. * Water Immunity: Yusif can fall from great heights into water, and is unaffected by any amount of water pressure. He does not get wet if submerged in water, unless he wants to. Yusif can dry items underwater (as long as he holds onto it), such as a lighter. * Water Solidification: Percy can harden water into an almost solid shape. He can use this power to walk on water, by increasing the surface tension of the water to the point where it is solid enough for him to stand on, and water constructs. * Sailing Skills: Yusif possesses an intimate awareness of any ship he is on (sailing ships, canoes, motorboats, possibly submarines); being able to telekinetically operate one (as well as anything related to the ocean) * Communication: Yusif has divine authority over and can talk (normally and telepathically) to equines and sea creatures who mainly treat him with deference and lordly respect. He can also speak to other children of Poseidon underwater * Heat Resistance: As a son of Poseidon, Yusif has a far higher than normal resistance to heat and burns, similar to that of a Cyclops, due to his father's oceanic nature. Love Interest Karlee Carlson * He first met Karlee at Lauren Scott's grave, after the Invasion of Camp Half-Blood. Max noticed that Karlee had Hazel Wills' dagger and Yusif had Kyle Bonny's Tomahawk and told them that Hazel and Kyle were married and that it must be a sign, Yusif rolled his eyes at Max but quickly fell in love with Karlee and shortly after kissed Karlee at the bottom of the canoe lake. Friends Nathan Quays * Nathan was one of the first people that Yusif met at camp and Yusif came to Admire Nathan for the way he fought and treated his friends. Mike Rift * Yusif met Mike at Camp Jupiter and was trained by Mike for a while so that Yusif could be ready for Camp Half-Blood, Yusif became good friends with Mike and will occasionally Iris message him to tell him about what happened at Camp Half-Blood. Jake Rousseau * Jake is not someone that you would see Yusif hanging out with normally but they have a sort of respect for each other, being able to joke with each other and occasionally train with each other. Tory Brennan * Yusif will go to Tory for advice or just to talk to someone, he admires Tory for surviving through so many battles and being able to keep a level head even though all of her friends have died. Max Treystar * Max was one of the nicest people at Camp Half-Blood that Yusif met, Max gave advice to Yusif and even trusted Yusif with the password to his computer. Yusif saw Max as a real brother not a half-brother. Sierra Galloway * Yusif first met Sierra when Nathan and Sierra were fighting, he came to respect Sierra and eventually became friends after the battle of New York, where Sierra killed Tyler Rousseau. Category:Character